


Distractions

by GaySalt0887



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Dark Souls (Video Game) References, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild Gore, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySalt0887/pseuds/GaySalt0887
Summary: Ornstein says some shit when he's hammeredArtorias won't stop teasing himOrnstein gets upsettiThere is only one solution to this problem
Relationships: Artorias the Abysswalker/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Kudos: 9





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, First Dank Bowls fic don't @ me okay- I tried-  
> I'm literally just an Ornstein Kinnie like- yikes
> 
> Also like this is my 2nd favorite paring with the Dragon boye, but god do I wanna RP them so bad,,, like damn-

Tension seemed to seep out from the knights dining hall, other silver knights had left to go eat in their chambers or well, any place out of the hall where the four knights of Gywn sat. Ciaran, sat begrudgingly across from her Commander, looking bored and rather annoyed. Gough, who sat beside her, had an amused look on his face as he lightly grasped the small fork in between his fingers. The reason for all the nervous glances and avoidance of this specific room was simply because of Ornstein's deathly glaring at the Wolf Knight, seated beside him, who had been grinning wickedly throughout their meal.  
  
"Commander, you look _tense_ ," Artorias spoke, tilting his head to give the Lion Knight a sly smile. The incoming reaction he received was Ornstein slamming his hand down on the table-top, making dishes wobble and a few glasses come close to falling over and spilling their contents. The red-faced knight let out a few profane curses directed towards his friend before gritting his teeth and looking away from the other.  
  
"You insufferable bastard." The Dragon Slayer growled out, rolling his eyes, easing his balled fists, and trying his damndest to appear- less bothered by his friend. It was an accident, a simple slip of his words, and now Artorias wouldn't leave him alone. Ciaran and Gough seemed to have had enough fun watching their Commander blow a gasket over- Whatever it was he was so irritated over and saw themselves out of the dining hall, leaving the Wolf Knight with their hot-headed leader for better or for worse.  
  
 _It might have been for worse-_  
  
As soon as the two bulky doors were shut behind the other two knights, Ornstein rose from his chair, clearing his throat before picking up his helmet under his arm and turning to face the taller male. It was impossible to not have noticed Artorias' horrid posture and it almost made the red-haired chuckle, except he was still mildly fuming- Which if you encountered the Dragon Slayer ever- 'mildly' was still pretty damn high up on the enraged scale for Ornstein. What did catch his eyes though, was the look that the Wolf knight was giving him, and by gods did it irk him even more  
  
. "Stop mocking me, will you? T'was a slip of the tongue." The Lion knight avoided glancing back into those vibrant cobalt eyes for fear of losing his breath once more. It sent sparks of rage festering out through his body, how could it be that just from a glance or a nudge from his dear friend Artorias that his whole focus could be derailed? That definitely wasn't fair- Or practical.  
  
Artorias however, though this was plenty fair. After the conversation that had ensued by the end of their nightly sparring, the raven-haired male had been nothing but a tease, and that had absolutely set Ornstein off.  
  
"I'm not mocking you, Ornstein. Just expressing my jovialness on the matter." The taller male tucked a strand of hair behind his ear before standing up next to the Dragon Slayer, letting out a small huff before lightly grabbing the other's armored forearm.  
  
"Why don't we talk this over outside?"  
  
Ornstein felt his throat tighten at Artorias' words. Jovialness? What game was he playing at here? The red-head loosened his grip on his helmet, letting out a dramatic sigh. Usually, the Dragon Slayer was calm and collected- Well- as long as no-one decided to press his buttons. But even so, that usually didn't affect his rationale too much. He supposed the Wolf Knight was a different story, actually- he knew he was. Ornstein rolled his eyes before turning to face the taller male.  
  
"Fine, fine. I suppose we could start our patrol around Darkroot a bit early." The shorter male grumbled out, seeming to calm his seething rage enough to slide his helmet back on and start pacing towards the two large doors that opened up into the halls of the castle. He could hear the metal footsteps of his counterpart behind him as they exited the dining hall, heading towards their rooms to grab their weaponry and inform Ciaran and Gough they were leaving early. However, Ornstein just couldn't get that encounter that started this mess out of his head.  
  
________  
  



End file.
